


What Sisters Are For

by SecondToTheRight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, but they haven't told the others yet, i know because i am one, siblings are supportive but protective, takes place at the end of my version of volume 7, where blake and yang just got together after weeks of flirting and maybes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondToTheRight/pseuds/SecondToTheRight
Summary: Ruby and Blake have a talk. A much-needed talk.





	What Sisters Are For

Ruby didn’t know how to start the conversation. She didn’t know if she should even have it. Things were fine now. Well, at least better than they were. Yes, the future was still uncertain, Salem remained unstoppable, and Professor Ozpin continued to be… unreliable. But the tension Yang carried with her, suffocating her and everyone around her, had eased. And Blake seemed at peace, finally allowing herself to breathe. They were fine. They were together. Ruby should have just dropped it. Yet, every time she tried to, she would hear her.

“ _What if I needed her here for me_?” followed by silent cries.

Ruby should have rushed into Yang’s room that day in Mistral, but she froze and later pretended to not have heard a thing. She never knew what to do when Yang cried. Yang didn’t do it often--she had a habit of hiding her tears from Ruby, which Ruby was selfishly thankful for. But whenever she did see her older sister cry, it felt strange. Yang had always been a source of comfort--of strength. To see her be anything else felt wrong. The only thing harder than leaving her after the Fall of Beacon had been watching her disappear into herself. She had become a stranger to Ruby and that terrified her, so much so that when she finally left Patch, Ruby felt relieved--guilty and horrible, but relieved. Because losing Yang had become unbearable.

Which was why, instead of enjoying their final day in Atlas with the others, Ruby found herself sitting across from Blake at a cafe, fiddling with her overly sweet tea and fidgeting in her seat. This was ridiculous. Talking to Blake shouldn’t be scary, and yet Ruby couldn’t even look her in the eye. Fortunately, Blake enjoyed quiet. She didn’t mind prolonging the silence, sipping her own tea while peering curiously at Ruby over the rim of her cup. Although Ruby had been the one to ask for an afternoon alone together, it took Blake another minute to realize that Ruby needed some gentle prodding. She set her cup down and smiled softly, warm amber trying to meet anxious silver.

“What is it, Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby breathed in, tightening her grip on her tea before meeting Blake’s gaze.

“I trust you, Blake,” she said. Based on the slight twitch of Blake’s ears and the stiffening of her back, Ruby could tell she wasn’t expecting _that_.

“As your leader, I trust you. But… I’m also Yang’s sister, and I’m not blind.”

The lightest touch of pink made its way onto Blake’s cheeks, tempting Ruby to abandon the rest of what she had to say in favor of teasing Blake over the touches she and Yang shared when they thought no one was looking. It certainly would have been easier. But then she remembered.

“ _What if I needed her here for me_?”

“Blake,” Ruby continued. “After Beacon, things were rough and on some nights, on _bad_ nights, I thought I had lost her too.”

She could practically see the millions of inner voices and demons start chipping away at Blake, and reached out, placing a hand over Blake’s.

“I’m sorry,” Blake began, voice thick, ears pressed back.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for,” said Ruby before smiling. “I’m so happy for you and Yang. A lot of things may not make sense right now, but you two do. I just-”

Ruby paused, struggling to find the right words. Unlike the silence from earlier, this one weighed heavily on them both.

“I need you to promise me you won’t hurt her.”

 _Not again_ echoed around them, though Ruby refused to acknowledge it. She expected Blake to be angry, to be insulted, to call out her hypocrisy. If she trusted her, then she wouldn’t need to make such a promise. And Ruby knew Blake wouldn’t hurt Yang--not intentionally or without reason. But she needed to hear her say it. Because Yang was her sister and they protected each other. 

“I promise.”

Ruby blinked. She felt Blake squeeze her hand, before saying it again, not once breaking her gaze. Somewhere between ‘promise’ and ‘hurt’ there had been a shift in Blake, as if in one fell swoop, she had silenced all that haunted her, finally free to keep her word.

“I promise.”

Ruby grinned and then launched herself over the table at Blake, hugging her tightly. She could hear the barista at the back of the café scolding her but she didn’t care. Neither did Blake. She just laughed and hugged Ruby back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a RWBY fic and am somewhat surprised that this is what came out. But I also think we don't talk enough about Ruby and Yang, and how Yang practically raised Ruby and how much of a shock it must have been for Ruby to see Yang post-Beacon and I am deeply invested in the well-being of this family. 
> 
> I am always looking to improve so please comment! Constructive criticism is encouraged but a "hi!" is also welcomed! Seriously, talk to me about RWBY. It's all I want to do.


End file.
